


New Kid on the Block

by AMountainFullOfDragons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher but not Bill Cipher, Bill-not-Bill, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, high school age Pines Twins, its all I got man, their home room is based on what little experience I had with home room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMountainFullOfDragons/pseuds/AMountainFullOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's well that ends well, and several years after Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel Pines would certainly believe it. That is until their sophomore year of high school. Now either the universe is getting a chuckle at their expense, or there's more to this new blonde transfer student than meets the eye. Too bad the Mystery Twins are so good at drawing attention.</p><p>--<br/>Both Mabel and Dipper Pines rushed into the same room and in stereo asked, </p><p>“Was there someone new in your class?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> My high school never had homeroom until my senior year - no one knew what it was for so we sat and talked for like twenty minutes and it was in a weird part of the day. For everyone who had a real homeroom, uh, sorry?
> 
> I've been flirting with this idea since Gravity Falls ended, so may I introduce the beginning of the adventures of the Pines Twins and Bill-Not-Bill.

Home room, for whatever crazed reason, had been smashed between third and fourth period this year, as if someone who did the planning had forgotten the uses of the shortened period while moving everything around. So it wasn’t until that horribly misplaced period that both Mabel and Dipper Pines could rush into the same room and in stereo ask,

 

“ _Was there someone new in your class?!_ ” But before they could work out answering without talking over the important bits, their homeroom teacher was calling for all her students to quiet down. Mabel shot him a look and Dipper returned it. It was unusual for Ms. Nelson to actually quiet them during the twenty minute in-between period – how she accomplished the homeroom goals without it was a mystery all the students were thankful for, but now it caused concern.　They were four days into a new semester, and as far as Dipper was concerned, there couldn’t have been anything school wide to disrupt the currently set routine. Nothing but-

 

“Don’t all of you give me that look, just give me a couple minutes and you can go back to your break.” Quite a few students relaxed and began to scribble notes to pick back up where they had been interrupted. Their homeroom teacher merely rolled her eyes at them for a moment. “Your grade has a new student starting this semester, and lucky for all of you, he’s in your homeroom. So please, give him a few seconds of your attention so he can introduce himself.” She smiled, and then turned to the empty doorway to call in the student.

 

Dipper shot Mabel a look, and they both braced. The kid that walked in was in a bright yellow sweater and jeans so new he’d missed one of the stickers on them. Neither twin really thought about it when they instinctively reached for the others hands under the grouped desks. The kid played with the hem of his sweater and bit his lip as Ms. Nelson made a quick introduction,

 

“This is William Torres.” She smiled and caught the new kid’s eye, “Why don’t you take a moment to introduce yourself, I don’t imagine you’ve gotten much time in your first few periods.” William showed a toothy grin and turned back to the class,

 

“Call me Bill!” Dipper wasn’t sure if he squeezed Mabel’s hand until it went tingly numb or if Mabel did.

 

\--

At fifteen and a few months, the Mystery Twins had settled into what was a relatively peaceful high school experience. Nothing really could top Weirdmageddon or even that first summer in Gravity Falls. Strangely enough, a blonde haired kid calling himself Bill and talking for a good twenty minutes straight until the bell disrupted him, was more than enough to erase the relative peace. Of course the rest of the homeroom wasn’t exactly thrilled either, and if Ms. Nelson’s face at the bell was anything to go by, the twenty minute introduction and meandering talk of local conspiracy as this new Bill kid counted down on his fingers was not what she had expected of her normally peaceful, if loud, homeroom.

 

None of the rest of their classmates had been enthralled with the random topic changes either, and most left grumbling about the freaky new kid and how much he talked and “has he even hit puberty, his voice is really high!” But beyond that and a few more grumbled moans of how Ms. Nelson was usually so much better than that, they moved on to their fourth periods without any extra hassle, the new kid long gone out the door after the bell to attempt to track down his class. The twins had been loathed to part, knowing that they wouldn’t have another chance to talk (or check up on each other, now that their bodies were running on the worst kind of adrenaline) until they made their way home after the final bell. After all, today was a day Mabel would traditionally sit with her friends – if she showed up at his table, then something had gone wrong in fourth period..

 

But Mabel gave him a smile and a wave at lunch, sitting with friends, now devoid of the tense muscles he’d seen after homeroom, and he did the same. Neither, it seemed, had been forced to deal with their new anxiety inducing classmate in their fourth period classes and lunch passed far more easily than Dipper had originally expected.

 

By the end of the day, Dipper was waiting on the sidewalk in front of the school, hat firmly back in place. Under most normal circumstances, he would wait long enough for Mabel to give some kind of signal if she needed, or wanted, to stay longer for an art project or with friends, but today he wasn’t necessarily surprised to see her briskly walking backwards out of the school making several unsatisfactory excuses for leaving on time with her twin. Once she hit the stair way down though, she gave a final wave and exuberant good bye and dashed her way over to the still slightly shorter twin. She glomped on to him without a second thought.

 

“I wanna go home.” A breath. “I wanna hug Waddles.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

\--

There was no talking until they were home and Mabel was firmly planted with Waddles in her arms sitting in front of her bed. Dipper paced, a kind of nervous energy had hit him.

 

“You don’t really think-“ he finally started. She held Waddles a little tighter and the pig snuffled in her arms a little.

 

“But he didn’t _do_ anything.” Dipper almost snapped at her (it hit him that the nervous energy in his limbs was not a good nervous energy at all) when he realized her tone. Mabel was biting her lip. No, she had been expecting him to do something. Doing nothing had surprised her.

 

“Yea…” he shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep from fiddling with something anxiously, from reacting stupidly. “He was in my third period, which class did you..?”

 

“Art.” There was a slight grimace to her face, as if the thought of a Bill of any kind, especially a yellow wearing, high pitched, talked-too-much-Bill, being in her favorite class left a sour note in her mouth. Dipper hadn’t fared much better, it had been his science class. Mabel blinked suddenly. She looked at Dipper who had picked up pacing again, thinking far too hard (she didn’t blame him).

 

“You know …” Dipper stopped to look at her. She bit her lip again before deciding to continue the thought, though it didn’t make much sense.

 

“He didn’t really talk…or do anything in my art class. Like anything at all. He just sat there and tried to draw the fruit bowl….”

 

“Now that you say that…” Dipper paused. “He was in the back of my chemistry class. I didn’t even notice him until I put an answer on the board…”

 

“If this is Bill –“

 

“Bill _Cipher_ Bill –“

 

“Then why did we almost not notice him? I mean, he certainly talked enough in homeroom.” Dipper chewed on his lip, lacking a pen to click or any other nervous outlet and sat down before he drew any unwanted attention from down stairs with his pacing. Waddles sniffed his shirt and he patted the pig on the head. They sat in silence for a while. Waddles dozed with little piggy snores and they could hear dinner being made downstairs, though neither had been called down to help yet.

 

“Do we call our Grunkles?” Mabel let out a heavy sigh at the question. They both knew that they were likely to be hard to get a hold of; boat travel was like that sometimes. And winter always seemed to be harder point in general. Both of their Grunkles were known to leave behind phones and the like to pursue each other, a pretty lady, or a new cryptid (in that or any order) as well.

 

“Should we?”

 

“Are…are we over thinking this?”

 

“I dunno…”

 

Between homework and dinner, they didn’t really make any headway that night.

 

\--

For the first two weeks of the new student (Bill-but-maybe-not-Bill??)’s time in their home room, Ms. Nelson moved him between groups of students, as if valiantly attempting to find him a starting clique of people. The blonde seemed to alternate between alienating people with talking too much (and not always on some sort of crazy theory) and being stonily and eerily silent. And so at the two week mark, moved yet again around the room and dangerously close to starting a second lap, he landed in the group with the Pines Twins.

 

And in those two weeks, Dipper and Mabel had not come up with a decent plan. At first, they’d had several. Ranging from calling their Great Uncles and panicking to various sigils and runes for protection (hell they’d almost sent Wendy back to the unicorns for hair before they’d reeled back the panic and managed a not too weird phone conversation instead – Gravity Falls was well, everyone sent their regards). The truth of the matter, and the only thing they had to run on despite their myriad of backup plans, was that this Bill, for all that he could be, was hardly being anything more than the awkward teenage newcomer.

 

He sat at the back of the shared chemistry class, never raising a hand, never causing a stir. According to Mabel he was deathly silent in art as they picked up two weeks of still life drawings (Mabel hadn’t been able to tell him much more than that, as she’d immediately gone into a frustrated rant over the lack of diversity in objects and her burning need to do something with glitter, glue, and w _hatever the furthest equivalent away from graphite pencils were_ ). They had both seen him from their respective places in the lunch room, eating alone and often off to the side. If he made any attempt to get to know anyone outside of their homeroom, he didn’t show it. In fact, it seemed to them that the guy didn’t even seem to realize he shared classes with the Pines Twins, or even their homeroom. Additionally, they were both having a hard time reconciling that this was a _human_ , and one not showing any signs of Bill’s usual possession.

 

(As if he was _capable_ of his usual possession anymore, they had gotten rid of him, right? Nearly lost their Grunkle, the town, each other, in the process, _right_? _They had to be over thinking this, right?_ )

 

But all of that meant that when Bill (or Bill-Not-Bill) arrived at their group of desks, Mabel smiled on reflex, despite the nervous grasp of Dipper’s hand. Though nervous and wary, her perennially warm nature was coming back out to play. And Dipper, well, he made the bigger mistake.

 

“ _Ugh_ , stop already,” one of the group’s members was attempting to slow Bill’s roll, “Bigfoot doesn’t exist!” Dipper’s brain did not catch up to the situation fast enough.

 

“Bigfoot definitely exists, I-”, he stopped, because Bill’s unnerving blue eyes were already on him with the widest most genuine smile splitting his face. Mabel almost kicked him under the desk.

 

“See!” And Bill was back to his defense of the large North American ape, gesturing wildly at Dipper as the teen froze. Mabel fixed him a look.

 

“Broseph, did you really just make this worst defending _Bigfoot_? We’ve never even _seen_ Bigfoot!” she hissed, wiggling around their long standing pact against mentioning the peculiarities of Gravity Falls by desperately speaking under Bill’s deafening high pitch. With a groan, Dipper put his head down.

 

And here they hadn’t seemed to even be in his sights before now. What had he started this time?

 

（Ms. Nelson caught the interaction and permanently assigned her new student a place in the group – the Pines Twins were so considerate to welcome the new kid.）


End file.
